22 Października 2008
TVP 1 05:50 Notacje - Eugeniusz Mróz. Dziura w skarpecie; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Strażak Sam - Dobra forma na pokaz, odc. 11 (Fireman Sam // Fit for nothing, ep. 11); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 08:45 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Opowieść o Niedźwiedziu Borysie, odc. 21 (The Story of Boris the Bear, ep. 21); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 08:55 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Kapitan tata, odc. 46 (Captain Daddy Pig, ep. 46); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:05 Domisie - Nie zabieraj, co nie twoje; program dla dzieci 09:30 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Dołek, odc. 6 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4048 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4263); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4049 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4264); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:50 300 % normy - odc. 11; teleturniej 11:20 Celownik; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1146; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1535 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1697; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Atom - Klucz do zagadek kosmosu cz. 2 (Atom. The Key to the Cosmos); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Ogród z duszą - odc. 5 (Matt James' Eco Eden' 5); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:45 Między mamami - odc. 5; magazyn 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4050 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4265); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4051 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4266); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1540; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1698; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1151; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 7 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy X - Domek z błota, odc. 13 (Bob the Builder // Muck's mud hut, ep. 13); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Andzia - Latający cyrk z Rosji, odc. 8 (Antje und der fliegende Zirkus aus Russland); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Gdzie jest moje dziecko? (Stolen Innocence (aka: My Baby Is Missing)) - txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 12 - Stacja; serial kryminalny 22:30 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 23:25 Jak mamę kocham, nie kłamię 2 (La verite si je mens 2); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2001) 01:20 Siedmiu Wspaniałych I - Świadek, odc.6 (Magnificent Seven I - Witness, ep.5); serial kraj prod.USA (1998) 02:00 Notacje - Stanisław Janicki. Jestem szczęśliwym człowiekiem; cykl dokumentalny 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 66 Miłość jest głupia 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 67 Piękne plany 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 Niezłomni - Powrót z bezdomności; cykl reportaży 07:15 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - Wielki pokaz latania (Gordon The Garden Gnom ep. Up, Up and Away!); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 08:20 Pogoda 09:00 Panorama 09:35 Pogoda 10:20 M jak miłość odc. 293; serial TVP 11:10 Święta wojna - (264) Hanys dance 11:40 Rezerwat namiętności - odc. 9/27 Elsa (25 degrs sud); serial kraj prod.Francja (1999) 12:40 Koło fortuny - odc. 77; teleturniej 13:10 Nostradamus - odc. 1 (Nostradamus); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 14:05 Everwood - odc. 16/45 (Everwood s. 1, ep. 115); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 610; serial TVP 16:00 Mini Szansa - Szymon Wydra i zespół Carpe Diem 16:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 16 - Dziecko sukcesu; serial komediowy TVP 17:30 Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 7/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Footloser) - (wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/LVIII - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (47) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 158 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:30 Liga Mistrzów - Atletico Madryt - Liverpool ( studio ) 20:45 Liga Mistrzów - Atletico Madryt - Liverpool ( I poł. ) 21:35 Liga Mistrzów - Atletico Madryt - Liverpool ( studio ) 21:45 Liga Mistrzów - Atletico Madryt - Liverpool ( II poł. ) 22:35 Liga Mistrzów - Atletico Madryt - Liverpool ( studio ) 22:50 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 23:30 Czas honoru - bohaterowie - odc. 4 / 2B Janek; felieton 23:35 Czy świat oszalał? - Tajemnice austriackiej piwnicy (The secrets of the Austrian Cellary); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Alibi na środę - Gang braci (Deuces Wild); dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2002) 02:25 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 03:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 38, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 3, USA 1994 9:00 Miodowe lata - Nowy hymn - odc. 96, Polska 2002 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Czas uniesień - odc. 194, Polska 2005 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 87, USA 1999 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1154, Polska 2008 12:00 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI - odc. 16, Kanada, USA 2002 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 773, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 88, USA 1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Salon masażu - odc. 97, Polska 2002 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 774, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1155, Polska 2008 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Zacięta płyta - odc. 296, Polska 2008 20:30 Agentki - Pogromcy duchów, czyli Kazamaty - odc. 4, Polska 2008 21:30 Gorąca laska - komedia, USA 2002 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:50 Daleko od noszy - odc. 157, Polska 2008 0:20 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 0:50 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 1:20 Ale kasa - teleturniej 2:20 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:20 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.25 Telesklep 06.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (1024) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 12.05 Brzydula (12) - serial komediowy, Polska 12.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 13.35 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.15 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Agenci NCIS (6/24} - serial kryminalny, USA 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.55 Brzydula (13) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1025) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.45 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21.30 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz 3 - program rozrywkowy 23.15 Droga bez powrotu - horror, Niemcy/USA 2003 01.00 Superwizjer - magazyn 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.50 Wrzuć na luz 02.50 Telesklep 03.10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Biznes; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda; STEREO 16:54 Wywiad Kuriera; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Miasto w komie ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Płacę i wymagam; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Magazyn konsumencki 19:04 Teraz Mazowsze ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:29 Po twojej stronie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:01 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Świat bez Imperium - cz. I (The World Without Us); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:44 Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds. nacisków na organa państwa; STEREO 02:47 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:06 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 03:34 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 04.55 Saint-Tropez (6) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 05.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (62) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Mała czarna - talk show 11.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (63) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (64) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (65) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozr. 20.00 Porwanie - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996 21.55 Nieśmiertelni - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1995 00.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Mała czarna - talk show 02.00 Hebrajski młot - komedia, USA 2003 03.30 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 04.05 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 05.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Gwiazda piosenki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 ZOO bez tajemnic - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Pora na doktora - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Studio R - Mozaika czyli baśń PRL - u; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Misja Gryf - Podziemny Szczecin /2/; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Psi psycholog - odc. 16; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Zacisze gwiazd - (42) Marysia Sadowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1147; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1529; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 W stronę Polski - Jim Parton; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Misja Gryf - Podziemny Szczecin /2/; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Studio R - Mozaika czyli baśń PRL - u; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Zygzaki - Gwiazda piosenki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 ZOO bez tajemnic - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Górale wracają do hal; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 300 % normy - odc. 12; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1147; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Jeż Kleofas - odc. 4 - Egzamin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1529; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 107; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Piasek w tryby. Jastrzębie 88; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Stadion; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - .; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1147; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Jeż Kleofas - odc. 4 - Egzamin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1529; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 107; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Piasek w tryby. Jastrzębie 88; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Sztuka dokumentu - Bogdan Dziworski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Magazyn przechodnia - Plama; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia